


Intruder in the Neighborhood

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, Michael: is protective of Eleanor, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: When Trevor barges into the neighborhood and starts making fun of Eleanor, Michael puts a stop to it.





	Intruder in the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship to the point where I cannot describe it. I’m trying to churn out fics to make up for the fact that there’s almost none to read. Enjoy!

Michael really couldn’t stand Trevor. He was actually not part of the plan; he was a random demon who inserted himself into his neighborhood. Michael’s biggest fear was that Trevor would blow the whole thing wide open and reveal that this wasn’t actually the Good Place.

Trevor was really digging into Eleanor. “Hey, hey Eleanor! Time to hop on the train to go to Bad Place where you belong! Woo woo!” He was forking obnoxious. Some poser demons that he brought with him were being ridiculous. 

He kept going until Eleanor looked like she was on the verge of tears. That was enough.

“Hey Trevor,” Michael said. He planted himself firm between Eleanor and the intruder. “Leave Eleanor alone and get the fork out of my neighborhood.”

Trevor rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, bozo. Don’t worry though; we’ll be back.” They got back on the train and rode away to who knows where.

He didn’t even notice that Eleanor had been gripping onto his jacket sleeve. “Thanks for standing up for me, Michael.”

“Of course, Eleanor.” Michael genuinely had no idea what came over him. Why did he stop a situation in which Eleanor was being tortured? There was a strange feeling building up inside him. He couldn’t pinpoint it, he didn’t understand it. Was it friendship? Attraction? Something else? Regardless, he would have to put a stop to it. He couldn’t feel any positive feelings towards one of the humans he was meant to torture for all eternity. This was still the Bad Place for all parties involved, including himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
